1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article for attachment to a surface, and more particularly to an article for attachment to a surface in varying orientations. For instance, the invention is directed to vanity mirrors for attachment to the sunvisor of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Articles for attachment to a surface, and, in particular those for use in association with vehicle sunvisors have been known in the art. These articles generally fall into two broad classes, the first class comprises articles that are integrally attached with the vehicle sunvisor, and the second comprises articles which are independent of the vehicle sunvisor and attachable by a user.
The first type of article is usually supplied by the car maker with the vehicle when new. Many of these articles are mounted within the fabric overlay on the vehicle sunvisor or sized to fit within a slot in the sunvisor. Other integrated article and sunvisor structures are available; these structures involve the replacement of the entirety of the sunvisor with an "aftermarket" sunvisor having an integrated article therewith. While this type of article/sunvisor may include a multitude of features, it is quite difficult, if not impossible to transfer the article from vehicle to vehicle, as needed. Moreover, even if possible, the movement of such integrated articles from vehicle to vehicle often times involve a complex removal procedure followed by a complex installation procedure.
The second type of article may be attached and/or removed from a vehicle sunvisor (or other surface) with relative ease. While moving the article from vehicle to vehicle is facilitated, the articles are limited bemuse they include only a single "universal" attachment orientation. Inasmuch as different sunvisors are different in shape and size, a single attachment orientation may render the article unsuitable for use in association with all sunvisors. Specifically, while the attachment orientation may be acceptable for attachment of the article to a first vehicle, in a second vehicle, having a differently sized and sped sunvisor, the single "universal" attachment orientation of the article may prohibit attachment of the article. Even if the article is capable of use with both vehicles' sunvisors, the attachment orientation may nevertheless compromise the usefulness of the article to the user.